


Nidos

by RinKamelot



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinKamelot/pseuds/RinKamelot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Por qué Bilbo a comenzado a hacer nidos?<br/>Cada que terminaba sus pequeñas creaciones se sumergía en ellas dejando solo sus ensortijados rizos marrones y ojos a la vista, dejando en la perfecta duda a Thorin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nidos

**Author's Note:**

> Bagginshield omegaverse sugerido por Enki Gami para el evento SlashDrabbles!  
> Espero te guste.

**Capítulo único**

—¿Bilbo sucede algo?

La actitud del mediano había comenzado a cambiar desde algunos días atrás, cada que acampábamos él comenzaba a hacer lo que parecían pequeños nidos con maleza o cualquier cosa suave que tuviera a su alcance. Cada que terminaba sus pequeñas creaciones se sumergía en ellas dejando solo sus ensortijados rizos marrones y ojos a la vista. Esa imagen lo hacía ver mucho más vulnerable de lo que el Hobbit normalmente era.

—¿Por qué preguntas, Thorin?

El saqueador levantó un poco la mirada dejando olvidada su nueva creación en proceso para mirarme a los ojos. ¿Acaso el mediano no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo? Antes de que pudiera responderle Filli y Killi nos interrumpieron indicando que la cena ya estaba lista. Bilbo aceptó gustoso admitiendo que moría de hambre, lucía tan entusiasta por la comida que dejé el tema olvidado y lo acompañé hasta donde nos esperaban los demás.

—¿Pudiste hablar con Bilbo? —susurró mi viejo amigo.

—Lo intenté Balin, pero Killi y Filli nos interrumpieron, por lo que pude notar parece que él no nota nada extraño en su manera de actuar, no sé si esto sea una costumbre común en los Hobbits. —respondí mientras veía de reojo a mi consorte quien alegremente tomaba un cuenco de sopa.

Me preocupaba demasiado que el mediano actuara así de improviso, todo parecía en orden después de que salimos de Rivendell. Fue en ese lugar donde al fin Bilbo aceptó mi cortejo y yació por primera vez en mi lecho.

—Puede que lo sea, habrá que preguntarle a Gandalf cuando regrese.

Asentí a lo dicho por Balin y procedí a tomar mi cuenco para después sentarme junto al pequeño.

Los siguientes días todos los de la compañía me ayudaron a cuidar de Bilbo, pero parecía que él estaba empeorando, poco a poco él se envolvía más en sus nidos como si buscara refugio y empezó a tener náuseas todo el tiempo aunque su apetito pareció aumentar.  Dori comenzó a darle brebajes para ayudarlo a solventar sus malestares sin tener mucho éxito.

Varios días después el tharkûn regresó con nosotros, después de que saludara a la compañía completa le hice un leve gesto de que me acompañara y el mago aceptó a mi muda petición. Cuando sentí que estábamos lo suficientemente lejos de los demás le expuse el problema del mediano.  Gandalf meditó por unos instantes antes de exponerme sus ideas sobre el asunto.

—¿Cuántos días lleva haciendo esto?

—Dos días después de que partieras.

—Mi querido Thorin, lo que Bilbo está haciendo es un hábito común en los Hobbits. —una amplia sonrisa cruzó su rostro. Relajé mi porte, no sabría que hacer si a mi pequeño saqueador le estuviera pasando algo malo. —En los Hobbits que están preñados.

Giré bruscamente la cabeza, incluso un crujido de protesta brotó de mi cuello por el movimiento forzado.

—Felicidades Thorin, el linaje de Durin tendrá un nuevo heredero.

—¿Cómo es eso posible?

 Ahora que el tharkûn lo confirmaba como si fuera algo de lo más normal era evidente que los síntomas de mi consorte eran idénticos a los que mi hermana Dís sufrió al esperar a Filli y posteriormente a Killi.

—Es posible gracias a la maravillosa biología de los Hobbits mi querido amigo. Como habrás notado son una raza muy tímida, incluso con otros de su propia raza. Por lo que para evitar caer en extinción su anatomía se adaptó para poder asegurar obtener descendencia. En ellos existen tres géneros aparte de sus cualidades masculinas o femeninas, estos son alfas, betas y omegas. Los betas podrían considerarse como las personas normales, los alfas poseen una cualidad que les permite aumentar las posibilidades de fecundación que en este momento no nos es de importancia, pero omegas como lo es Bilbo son ampliamente fértiles. Por lo que para nuestro querido saqueador es fácil quedar preñado.

Un gran orgullo brotó en mi pecho. Pero algunas dudas brotaron en mi mente.

—¿Los nidos?

—Puede que sea un intento subconsciente de imitar su agujero-hobbit. Está buscando sentirse seguro.

—¿Por qué no me lo ha dicho?

—He escuchado que no lo hacen hasta estar seguros de que no perderán a la criatura. Pero ahora que lo sabes, bien puedes tú sacar el tema a relucir. —sin más el mago se marchó para regresar con los demás.

Después de algunos minutos lo seguí. Una vez arribé al campamento busqué con la mirada a mi rizado consorte, lo encontré refugiado en su nuevo nido de hiedra fresca. Me acerqué y tomando asiento junto a él comencé a acariciar sus rizos marrones. Me prometí internamente que pronto cambiaría esos pequeños nidos de hierba por las más bellas telas finas donde él podría sentirse más cómodo y lo rodearía de joyas y tesoros. Lo haría sentirse seguro dentro de los muros de un gran reino enano. Pronto regresaríamos a la montaña solitaria donde Bilbo obtendría solo los mejores tratos y estaría por sobre todos lo demás.

—Solo espera un poco más… —susurre al oído de mi ahora durmiente omega.

Fin.


End file.
